


Rooftop Shenanigans

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: The request was something along the lines of "disaster (and hilarity) ensues when the Scout gets bored".Written in 2013.





	

It was supposed to be a fun little game, just dangerous enough of to be thrilling, and the worst someone might get was some scuffed knees and elbows if something went wrong.

Except what the Scout failed to realize was that the roof was not made to bear such repeated stress. He was at the right weight—or, rather, lack thereof—to cheat death, but the Pyro wasn’t, and it was just a matter of time before one misstep on an errant tile sent the Pyro plummeting straight into the Rube Goldberge-esque trap that the Soldier had set up to see if he could catch the enemy Spy in action.

As Scout watched the diabolical device set off, he knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to fast talk his way out of this one.


End file.
